Misha's lost innocence
by baruchdavid33
Summary: Contains date rape.


We rode on a bus to the dance party together. Our College's Ecological club was hosting an event and we rented out a dance club in downtown LA, along with a DJ and everything. Misha looked gorgeous. She was wearing a short skin tight sequenced mini dress, that was above mid thigh. She had her blond hair straight and flat ironed nearly to her waist. She was all done up, with open toed heels to top it all off. Misha was Dance minor so she had an amazing tight body with a perfect posture. It helped that she was barely 19 years old. I'd been to a few of her dance performances and I have to say that she had the most perfect full hips, similar to Meghan Trainor, and long legs. She was full of base. I felt a bit out place. I was a returning student, 29 years old finishing my undergraduate degree. Here I am on the bus with a group of rowdy college students. I didn't mind the collection of 18-21 year old girls in their tight little skirts and heels. I was feeling full of arousal. Misha decided that we were going to the dance as friends so she sat by me on the bus yet she was flirting with a ton of other guys. She danced the whole night with all kinds of guys and really didn't give me much attention. I did enjoy watching her from afar. Her ass was spectacular in that tight dress as I watched it ride up.

We finally left the club at 2am and it was 3am by the time we got back to campus. Misha surprised me with her suggestion as we walked home. Misha said, "Hey B. why don't you stay at my dorm instead of walking all the way home? All of my roommates are out of town and you have plenty of room." I tingled with such a suggestion. My mind immediately went to erotic thoughts of having a chance to seduce Misha. I hesitantly responded, or acted hesitant, "Are you sure? That is so nice. I mean I could walk home, no problem." Misha was insistent, "No No you can stay at my place; I want you to be safe."

This surprised me. Misha was by no means a girl that slept around or dated a lot of guys. She was gorgeous yet somehow stayed busy with school, dance and didn't have a boyfriend. In fact she told me a few weeks earlier that she was a virgin. So I really had no idea how this night would go since we weren't really on a date.

We walked in her dorm, and it was really empty, no one there. Here I was 29, a man, with this 19 year old gorgeous girl. She was there in that dress, a perfect view of her body. I grabbed her hand as she locked the door, turned her around like we were dancing, put my hand on her waist and leaned in for a kiss. My lips met hers they were so soft. Then she murmured something and started to pull her lips away. "B. I… I.. don't think that we should do that. " I still held her by the small of her back pressing her close. " I really see us as friends, because you are just too old for me." I felt such attraction and frustration from dancing all night, surrounded by gorgeous girls, scantly dressed. I simply was not in the mood to hold back. I ached and tingled with pressure.

"But Misha you are so gorgeous," As I pulled her closer to me, grabbed a handful of her thick blond hair and planted a even more passionate kiss on her thick soft lips. I moved my left hand down the curve of her back and felt the curve of her hips meanwhile running my hands through her hair, walking her back against the wall. Misha put her hand on my chest pushed my back turning her head to the side. "B! I can't do this please, can we just go inside. I'm tired and really not into this."

"Misha you are so gorgeous," as I pressed my hips into her's. Her thin tight dress outlined the shape of her body. I could feel her thong strap through the material of her dress, high on her hips. "My God Misha you are so gorgeous and your look so amazing in that dress."

"Thanks B. but I'm just not into you in that way, you know?"

I interrupt her talking with another deep kiss, pressing my self into her. I quickly hook my right hand under her left knee, and yank her leg up so that she is standing on one leg, her little dress hiking up with no problem.

"B! B! quit!"


End file.
